Bosan
by Ayahina
Summary: Siapa sangka Lu Xun yang terkenal pasif, bisa menjadi uke yang agresif? / Sho-ai.


Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik **KOEI** selamanya.

Rated T agak nyerempet M.

Btw, ada **bonus** , lho~

* * *

Zhu Ran terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sepatu yang mulai membeku. Setiap napas yang keluar selalu diikuti kepulan asap putih. Titik-titik dingin tampak abu-abu dari kejauhan, terlebih hanya cahaya lampu yang memusnahkan kegelapan. Rembulan seperti enggan berbaur dengan angkasa penuh bintang. Salju tetap turun tanpa menghiraukan waktu. Zhu Ran sudah menggigil kedinginan sedari turun dari taksi. Sayang sekali ia harus menempuh setengah kilometer demi mencapai rumah tercinta.

Bangunan berbalut didominasi merah itu masih muda dan sederhana, tapi ia bangga karena hasil jerih payah sendiri. Ia juga tidak pernah lupa bantuan yang setia mendampingi, apalagi rupa-rupa sekar menjamuri pekarangan sempit mereka. Salju tampaknya tidak peduli, mau seberapa sering dibersihkan tetap saja semangat menodai keindahan mereka. Zhu Ran memandang sesaat kemudian mengeluarkan kunci.

Tidak dikunci. Itu ganjil mengingat lonceng di pusat kota tengah bersiap berdentang dua belas kali.

Ruang tengah yang multifungsi masih terang benderang dengan seorang lelaki berkepala nyaris tiga meringkuk di atas sofa empuk. Dingin menemani kesendiriannya, tampak dari sorot lemah itu ia tengah menunggu kepulangan Zhu Ran. Begitu melihatnya, ia berdiri dan mendekat.

"Malam, Lu Xun." Zhu Ran tersenyum demi wajah gulali itu.

"Malam."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, 'kan?"

Lu Xun menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk.

Zhu Ran membersihkan sisa salju dari jaket lalu menggantungkan di pintu. Lu Xun masih berdiri di dekatnya, sekarang memperhatikan barisan semut di sudut ruangan. Zhu Ran mendekat dan menyentuh dagunya, memaksa terangkat. Bibir sensual itu menyedot atensinya dan sukar sekali menggusah dalam waktu singkat.

 _Cup_!

"Gaah! O-Oi ..." Zhu Ran yang terkesiap mundur selangkah. Tangannya menutupi mulut dan kedua pilar penyangga mulai bergetar. Zhu Ran meneguk ludah, memperhatikan tak ada sekelumit pun kulit apel di pipi Lu Xun. Mungkin yang memanas malah dirinya sendiri. Zhu Ran buru-buru melepas sepatu dan blazer.

"Ada apa?" ia dibuat kikuk seketika oleh pertanyaan Lu Xun.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku mau cokelat panas," pintanya kemudian menaruh diri di sofa. Lu Xun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Zhu Ran menilik kekasihnya itu bekerja, tepatnya tubuh molek yang sigap itu. Jari-jari lentik menuangkan air ke gelas atau wajah teduh tatkala mengaduk. Zhu Ran menengok layar televisi yang kosong, teringat kembali kejadian barusan.

Lu Xun, untuk pertama kali, menciumnya.

Sepertinya kediaman Sun Quan bakal jadi korban hujan panah api Zhu Ran lagi yang mati-matian berusaha kelihatan normal.

"Apa air hangat sudah siap?" tanya Zhu Ran setelah menyesap tiga teguk cokelat panas. Lu Xun mengangguk dalam diam, telunjuk mengarah pada kamar mandi yang terbuka. Jika dilihat seksama ada uap air yang menggoda agar cepat menceburkan diri. Zhu Ran beranjak dari sofa tanpa menghabiskan setengah isi gelas.

Berangsur-angsur letih memudar, Zhu Ran bisa sepenuhnya merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Ia masih kaget, nyaris membanting _shower_ kalau ingat tabungannya barusan dikuras untuk membantu biaya pengobatan temannya. Setelah mandi, tubuhnya yang solid dilapisi handuk baru. Ia bermaksud ke kamar, tapi menemukan Lu Xun masih di sofa, menekuk lutut bersama cokelat panas.

Zhu Ran mengusir kelebihan air dari rambutnya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat betapa asing dirinya saat rambut berduri itu tunduk pada titah gravitasi. Lu Xun salah satunya, benci ada saingan yang bisa menangkap kesempatan ini.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku lupa sesuatu."

Zhu Ran bertanya lewat ekspresi wajah.

"Aku lupa mengajakmu mandi bersama tadi."

Sebaiknya Sun Quan memohon tujuh hari tujuh malam agar tangan Zhu Ran patah atau busur panahnya hilang.

Wajah itu tetap terlihat polos dan imut bersamaan dengan Zhu Ran yang ingin nebeng pesawat kemudian terjun bebas dengan samudra Pasifik sebagai pendaratan. Lupa fakta bahwa ia sendiri tidak bisa berenang, masih perlu bantuan pelampung serta Lu Xun yang menahan untuk tidak cengar-cengir. Zhu Ran berdehem, berusaha menyembunyikan malu.

Zhu Ran duduk di posisi yang sama dan tahu-tahu kepala berbalut rambut cokelat itu tidur di bahunya. Ia tersenyum dan menyusupkan jari ke rambu Lu Xun kemudian mengacak-acak. "Mau sampai kapan begini? Tidurlah, ini sudah larut."

Lu Xun memeluk lengan Zhu Ran serta mencium bau badannya bertepatan dengan dua belas kali dentang lonceng menaungi malam itu.

" _Merry_ _chrismast_ , Xun."

" _Merry_ _chrismast_ , Ran."

Abadikan momen ini, niscaya kedua kutub akan lumer.

"Maaf, aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jemari Zhu Ran belum bosan berkelana di antara rambut Lu Xun.

"Kau mau apa? Makan malam, jalan-jalan, atau lainnya?"

"Bukan itu."

Sebuah senyum terulas. "Membakar rumah Quan?" candanya, namun pagar merah muda itu terkatup rapat. Tawa janggal memenuhi ruangan, Zhu Ran dibuat tak nyaman karenanya. Tumben, biasanya dibalas tonjokan udara pertanda semangat.

"Malas."

"Jadi, maunya apa?"

Seharusnya Zhu Ran langsung melempar diri ke ranjang, bukan malah bertanya keinginan Lu Xun malam ini.

"Apa?" Zhu Ran mendekatkan telinga karena Lu Xun bergumam tidak jelas. Sebelum ia sempat meminta pengulangan, sebuah tenaga mendorongnya ke belakang dan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan sofa. Ia berupaya bangkit namun Lu Xun menghadang beserta wajah datar, alis Zhu Ran naik melihatnya. "... kenapa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Zhu Ran mendapati bibir Lu Xun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Xun!" ia menarik diri, tapi cengkeraman lelaki itu menahannya agar tetap dekat. Zhu Ran beringsut bangun dan tahu-tahu Lu Xun menerkamnya. Saling bertatap muka dengan Zhu Ran dimakan tubuh orang di atasnya, tertindih dengan posisi tidak menguntungkan. Deru jantungnya menelan kata-kata seolah ia kembali menjadi bayi yang belajar bahasa.

"Mukamu merah."

Lu Xun seperti sedang berbicara dengan buah stroberi.

"Boleh kucium?"

Pemberontakan Zhu Ran diberhentikan oleh kecupan panjang.

"Stop!" anak angkat dari Zhu Zhi tersebut menjulurkan tangan dengan telapak terbuka, menutupi seperdua wajah Lu Xun yang berniat menyerang lagi. Ia mencari napas demi suplai oksigen yang putus nyaris sepuluh detik, membiarkan sebuah ibu jari membersihkan saliva di sudut bibir. Ketika ia berpikir apa motivasi Lu Xun, sebuah tekanan menghantam dadanya yang telanjang, tentu saja mudah diserbu. Kelima jari Lu Xun menjamah seenak jidat, Zhu Ran mati-matian menahan desahan meluncur dari mulutnya yang basah.

"Lu Xun, hentikan—Akh! Ugh ..."

Sayang sekali ada yang lolos.

Lutut Lu Xun mengapit kedua paha Zhu Ran, menghujani tatapan seolah berkata ia bakal dibunuh kalau kabur. Wajah manis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi preman, sangar. Zhu Ran tersenyum kecut dengan pikiran bercabang dan teramat panik tatkala handuknya dilucuti. Galak merebut kembali, tapi Lu Xun membuangnya satu lemparan.

"Kau-sa-ngat-lan-cang." Zhu Ran antara ingin marah dan menahan malu.

Lu Xun menggeleng kemudian mendekatkan bibir dengan telinga Zhu Ran, berbisik, "Aku mulai bosan berada di bawah, sesekali aku ingin menindihmu. Toh, sudah berapa kali kamu berada di atasku? Boleh, 'kan?"

Pemilik bola gelap itu tenggelam dalam keterkejutan.

Daun telinganya dijawat gemas. "Dengar tidak?"

Kembali sadar, Zhu Ran menjatuhkan fokus tepat di mata Lu Xun, terlihat berkilap-kilap dalam hasrat yang membuncah. "A-Aku seorang _seme_ dan kamu _uke_ _,_ mana bisa!"

Rasanya seperti tembok Berlin diruntuhkan saat Lu Xun bersuara seduktif pas di pendengaran. "Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yang erotis, wahai _seme_ -ku."

Sebelum Zhu Ran benar-benar kabur, Lu Xun sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman mesra yang panjang dan memabukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

"Aku baca di koran, kabarnya setengah rumah Sun Quan terbakar. Tidak ada korban jiwa tapi aku heran penyebabnya. Rasanya dia bukan _pyromaniac_ , deh."

Zhu Ran sedang ogah-ogahan di kasur dengan _remote_ AC di tangan, sibuk menekan tombol agar udara yang terhembus mampu melenyapkan peluh dan penat ketika Lu Xun datang membawa koran. Lelaki yang tenar akan sebutan landak hitam itu melihatnya sesaat kemudian bergulat dengan guling. Lu Xun mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Oh ... jadi kamu lebih suka bermesraan dengan guling daripada denganku?"

Zhu Ran berbalik dan menjawab ketus, "Aku bosan, jangan ganggu."

"Aku juga sedang bosan," Lu Xun naik ke kasur dan merangkak ke arah Zhu Ran yang membelakangi. Sorot matanya nakal sekali. "Aku punya firasat kalau kamu yang membakar rumah Sun Quan, lagi pula persentase _pyromaniac_ -mu lebih besar dariku. Dan aku ulangi, aku sedang bosan. Jadi, jawab jujur atau ..."

Sekali lagi, Zhu Ran menengok. "Apa?"

"Aku akan berada di atasmu lagi, hahaha!" sungguh ringan Lu Xun mengatakan itu sementara Zhu Ran menciut bersama guling. "Ayo, jawab!"

"Apa peduliku? Kamu lupa kalau Quan itu orangnya ceroboh?"

"Dan apa kamu lupa kalau keluarga Quan sedang liburan?"

Mati kau, Zhu Ran. Terima saja hukuman dari Lu Xun si _seme_ cadangan.

"Tunggu, Xun. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi _seme_."

Lu Xun menyeringai dan menepuk kedua bahu Zhu Ran, mungkin siap menindih lagi. "Oh ya? Tapi ada banyak _doujinshi_ dengan aku sebagai _seme_ dan kamu sebagai _uke_. Seharusnya kamu melihat betapa _uke_ wajahmu, Ran!"

"B-Berisik!" Zhu Ran loncat dari ranjang tapi jatuh tersungkur akibat tersandung kaki Lu Xun. "Maumu apa, sih?! Aku capek, butuh istirahat!"

"Haha, ketahuan kamu pelakunya. Aku tahu cara menghilangkan capekmu." Lu Xun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, salah satu tangannya menarik kemeja Zhu Ran. "Ayo, kita mandi bersama. Aku akan menenggelamkanmu di _bathup_ nanti. Pasti asyik!" sebelum Zhu Ran menjambak rambutnya, Lu Xun sudah menyeret keluar.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH, LEPASIN! GYYAAAAA, BAJUKU!"

"Lebih baik kau mendesah daripada berteriak cempreng begitu, Ran."

"AKU _SEME_. YANG MENDESAH SEHARUSNYA KAMU, BODOH!"

"Aku capek. Sekarang giliranmu."

"EENGGAAKKK MAAUUUU!"

"Itu desahan terjelek yang pernah aku dengar."

"AKU KAGAK SUDI JADI _UKE!_ AKU _SEME_ DI SINI! AKU PROTES!"

"Kalau begitu proteslah pada Author."

Layaknya sihir atau perbuatan dukun, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kertas di tangan Lu Xun. Dibukanya kertas tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tulisan seperti ini:

 _Author mulai bosan Zhu Ran menyerang terus, boleh dong sesekali suara Zhu Ran mendominasi?_

 _Untuk itu, aku percayakan_ uke _Ran padamu,_ seme _Xun!_

 _Selamat bersenang-senang~!_

" _See_?"

"AUTHOR KAMVRRAAAAAYYY!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

MAAFKAN AKU MZ, MAAFKAN AUTHOR (BEJAT) INI.

Di China gak ada lonceng ya? Kalo memang gak ada, anggap aja ada /maksa lo thor/

Maafkan jika terkesan OOC apalagi si Xun. Juga bahasa gak mutu, typo, dsb karena saya gak berani baca ulang ...

Dan tolong, Author gila sendiri nulisnya *pingsan*

.

.

.

.

 **(Author ngerasa bersalah sama Ran)**


End file.
